Shooting Birds
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: Why have a done these thing's in my life?I've had everything that you want,A family,Friends,Someone who wants me...But I wasn't happy with that person...So I found a person,Who people have said is a downgrade from the man I loved...But he makes me happy...I wish I knew that when I started cheating on Robin...With Speedy... RobXRaeXSpeedy Love Triangle! Please R & R,No Flames!
1. Prolouge

**A/N:****Why Hello Reader/s!,This is my latest story Shooting 's RobXRaeXSpe...So,The story is basically Robin and Raven are dating stuff happens, Raven ends up pregnant with Speedy's baby...Blah Blah!So,Yeah.I've had many people asking for A RobXRae and a SpeXRae!**

**I'm going to try my hardest to appeal to everyone's different fandoms, So please leave me with some GOOD imput,I hate reading about my spelling and crap ,Because I really don't give two shits and will Just ask you to leave!...Or Stop reading my story, The same goes for OC's!If you send in an OC,You can't demand anything at all from me! If I ask you to change even the slightest thing, Your gonna have to do it...Or I'll give you back your OC...I've done it before! Aside from that, I'm a pretty nice person and do listen to your ideas and comments...**

**There will be OC's in the story...throughout the story...Mostly at some points, This also may just be a one shot! Don't know Yet!...**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans, Only the Story and any future OC's unless they're subbmitted!Please R & R no Flames!**

**Prologue**

My Name is Raven. I am a Teen Titan, A Friend, A Girlfriend, A Half-Demon and now...A Cheater,Yay!I should Change my name to Aven and start wearing a Red A over my heart...A for Adultery! Anyway, You may be wondering why I'm gloomy as fuck...That's just me and I cheated on my boyfriend of 4 years with his best friend...or former best friend...And now...I'm pregnant! And he thinks it's his...How about I start this story from the beginging,Of how we started dating...

So, It was about a year after we went to Tokyo...I always had feelings for Robin, From the day we met we clicked like...Ugh,This is going to sound really clechie...Birds of a Feather!, My feelings for became serious when he went to hell to save me, Like what guy do you know who would help you battle your ultra demon father?Hmmm?Thats what I thought!...Bitch...

was around this time...actually, Today would have been our anniversary...Flash back...

_We were sitting on the towers roof, It was December 21st...4 days till Christmas and It was snowing...Very lightly though, Which was nice after 5 days of blizzards. I have no clue but I wasn't cold that night, Maybe it was because he was there...Maybe Not._  
_It was midnight, I was dressed in the my pair of 'The Most Wonders Pyjamas on the EARTH!' as Starfire stated, When she gave me the was an Over sized white T-shirt with a Candy Cane stripped pocket, Which matched the PJ shorts and thick slipper socks that were given...When Star shops...she shops right.._

_"What are you doing up this late?"He asked from behind me...I turned around to see Robin, Dressed in his Red and Green Christmas tree Onsie..Star had made me sew a bright yellow R on the back, to make him feel more...'Homey'._

_"Robin, I'm not asleep till 2:30 on a good day...I don't even sleep some nights..."I told him, I turned back around to face the water...It was a full moon, Which meant it's glow made the Icy water glimmer...Like the night sky in Azarath.._

_"And you wake up with the sun? Wow.."He said coming to stand by my floating form..._

_"Says the Insomniac..."I said, I wasn't hiding any emotion..._

_"I'm not a-Whatever..."He said with a frump.._

_I stood up, To stand next to his tallish was 18,19 in the spring...But he was still rather short compared to other guys his age..._

_"It's Beautiful...Isn't it?"I asked him..I didn't look at him, I just carried on staring into the deep blue.._

_"It is, But I see something more beautiful everyday..."He said, I looked at him and smiled.._

_"Star?"_

_"No Rae...You.."He said with a smile..I felt myself blush at his complement.._

_"You...You think I'm beautiful?"I asked with a small smile, those feels! I know they're wrong but they feel so right!_

_"Yeah,So do most guys! I mean..Starfires..-"I cut him off.._

_"Tall,Skinny,Attractive.."_

_"Yeah,But she's TOO attractive. I'm into all that fake beauty, I like my girls small, Shy...Girls who actually have brains.."He said awkwardly.."Girls like you..."_

_"Oh..."I said, I'm pretty sure my blush was exploding on my face right now!_

_"...I don't know if I'm too late, But I once heard a rumour that you liked me..."_

_"Well...It was never a rumour, And it's one that still isn't..."I said_

_"Do you...want to hang out tomorrow?"He asked awkwardly, I could feel his nervousness...I'm pretty sure timed was looking at herself right now!_

_"It is tomorrow..."I said with a smile as I sat on the edge, I tapped the space next to me for him to sit...He did, And we ended up talking till the sun raised and the day after we went on our first date...Been going steed ever since.._

Till now.  
My affair with Speedy started last year..When He and I went on a mission to France for a that's another tale...

For the last 5 Months, I've been Prego with his baby...I don't know the Gender...But Roy built a nursery in his adoptive families home, Green Arrow and Black Canary were so happy to find out we were going to have a baby...I wasn't. I didn't want to have a child at the simple age of 21!I've never been one for birthdays, But the fact I was pregnant with 'Baby' wasn't a great present...For most and I hadn't been on the best of terms since he found out I was cheating, But we were slowly building back up our reletionship,Cyborg and Beast Boy were happy...But felt too young to be uncles and Starfire...She was over joyed.I'm not sure if it was the fact she could have Robin or the fact I was having 'My own Bumgorf'...She actually helped Speedy build a Nursery in the West Tower...Where he was going to be living now..

"Friend Raven!"I heard at mine and Speedy's Door.

"Yes?"I asked..

"Are you in the labour yet?"Starfire, She was so happy and had actually never seen a real earth baby...

"No..."I said, Over the last 4 months Zantana,Black Canary and Wonder Woman have been helping me to understand being a was the same age as Robin, Black Canary and Wonder Woman didn't have any children of their own...So, I don't understand how they were helping me...

"I shall tell the others!"She said, Half-Demons and Full Demon pregnancies were very short...My Mom was pregnant with me for about a month and she once said My pregnancy would be about 5,Because Speedy was fully human...Yay!-_-

Anyway, I'm gonna be a Mom a few days...Hours...I'm not sure. Let's just say soon...I'll explain how Baby came to pass another day...Maybe then,I need to sleep...Sitting down all day and reading can be very tiring when your 5 months pregnant...Actually! The baby is supposed to be born the 27th...If I'm lucky...

**XOXO**

**That was the Prolouge!Sorry It was so short! Chapter 1 will be longer and more in forming and will start to tell the story of How Speedy and Raven's affair started! Till then please R&R no Flames!BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1:Peace

**A/N:****Hey readers!How's it going,Happy New year!Happy New year's day,if your in the eastern world!This is chapter 1,And it's going to be the start of the back story!How it all started...it will also be more interesting then the prolouge!It's also a few days behind the real world...Like it's December 4th in the story...**

**So,There were many people who checked out the prolouge...Only 2 of you reviewed!:''(WHY?!,DIDN'T YOU LIKE IT!Also,What do you think of the story and the names Isabella,Destiny and or Riley?**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Teen Titans, Only the Story and any future OC's unless they're submitted!Please R & R no Flames!**

**XoxoX**

**I:The Mission**

_It was the 3rd January, day Robin assigned me to a mission,That originally was meant to be with him...Sadly,He ate some of Starfire's cookies that night-_-...He actually projectile vomited on all 5 members of the hive-5 and all...35 Billy's!...So Smexy right?He wanted me to kiss him when we got back to the tower too..._  
_Anyway,Cyborg put him on bed rest for 2 weeks,Which stopped him from going on ANY and EVERY the undercover mission to France,It was going to be the wealthy 'prince' and his beautiful new fiancee...And that plan didn't change,Due to Batman and his resources!There was only one other handsome rich boy that was a titan...and close to my age...Roy Harper,Speedy to you and me.._

_"Raven,Your role will not change throughout this mission,Robin will be replaced by Speedy though..."Cyborg read to me from the email Robin had received from the Dark Knight..._

_"SPEEDY!"Robin screamed from his infirmary bed,We didn't want to move him and he didn't want to be left out of his own mission briefing.._

_"Come on Dude,Speedy's not that bad of guy..."Beast Boy said with a slight chuckle,As he scrathed the back of his strong neck.._  
_Over the last 9 years,Beast Boy had GROOWN!Like I had matured and stuff,But Beast Boy had lost almost every essence of boy in his body and had become more of a man than Robin!He was no longer wimpy and his muscles were strong..and bigger than my head,He had a major growth spur now stood at the same height as Cyborg,The second tallest member of ALL Titans..Starfire still being the tallest at 6ft5..(What she is in the comics).._

_"He doesn't have a moral compass when it comes to women!He will actually flirt with anything with a pair of boobs!"Robin shouted from the bed...He wasn't wrong..._

_"He has never done the flirt of ing with me.."Starfire said from the corner which she had been sitting in,Since she gave him serious food poisoning...Poor girl.._

_"Oh...Yeah,He has this thing about girls who actually tower over him..."Robin said with an awkward smile,Funny...he likes short girls to.._

_"He also likes his girls Curvy,Bustly and with a big BOOTAY!"Beast Boy said with an odd hand gesture...I can't even explain.._

_"OH!He likes girls like friend Raven!She is of the short,But what she lacks in height she makes up with her small waist,Wide hips and the big as you say boo-tay!"Starfire said looking at me with bright eyes..._

_"Another reason!Ravens Hot,He'll attempt to fuck with her!"Robin said,Leaping out of bed in his hospital gown...It was Green and red,With a bright yellow are over his heart...this guy loves the traffic light look.._

_"Thank you Robin,But I have more will power than that!(I didn't...)And really shows how much you trust me!"I said angrily,"I'll go on that and Speedy will have a blast in paris..."I said walking out of the room,Not breaking eye contact with his mask..._

_"Raven...Im sor-"Thats all I heard..._

_I then teleported to my room,I knew Robin would try to make the most amazing undercover mission possible...I knew Starfire had swaped out all my clothes for the ones she had gotten me...Not a single thing pink or green,I hate those colours..._  
_The Mission was in 2 days,I had time to be a bitch to Robin...I need time to be a girlfriend to speedy though..._

**XoxoX**

"*Knock Knock*Rae?"

"Yes..."I said from mine and Speedys bed.I never wanted to sleep with him all the time...but the baby liked it's Daddy...Allot..

"It's Robin,Can come in?"He asked,I sighed...I hated when he came in to the room...I actually hated the room,It was Speedy's and was pretty nice... crimson walls,Ebony furniture...Beautiful picture frames,Mementos about his past...Tribal crap!I loved the decor,But missed my own nest...But I lived here now because the nursery was actually built into this room...

"Sure..."I said sitting up,On his fluffy white bed set.I was dressed in well,A of the maternity dresses made in Azarath to hold in any extra dress was dark blue,And was matching by now blue-ish eyes,And Darker hair...I don't know how...But the kids messing with my genetic code...I just know it's gonna be ginger...

"Hi.."He said awkwardly,As he walked in to the room,"The Nursarys looking great..."

"I wouldn't know..."I said,As he stood in the middle of the room..

"Yeah...So,Erm...your due..."He said looking at me weirdly,He was dressed in a white T-shirt and Black sweat pants...

"I know,I've been in Labor for the last hour or so...Roy's not here so I have to wait.."I said with a smile,The baby had been kicking down uterurs for the whole morning,FUN TIMES!

"Wow...I...Shit!Speedy's having a pancake battle with Cy and Beast Boy...Oh my God!Erm...Your baby's coming!"He said,I think he was in shock.I slowly stood up and flew over to him...Giving birth will be a bitch,This kids gonna be a bitch...a very cute one...Like Roy...

I slapped him twice,Before teleporting to the kitchen...

"TITANS!"He screamed,They looked at him like he was somewhat crazy.."Ravens in Labour..."He said...  
Roy screamed and dropped his pancakes,Starfire also screamed but for another reason-Beast Boy fainted...Azar,This kid is gonna have to be a saint to survive this..

"PLAN!"Speedy shouted...

"It's 10:30,We have a private room in the hospital for Rachel Roth & Roy Harper.I'll call Ollie and the others,Cyborg and I will stay here with Beast Boy whilst Starfire goes to the hospital with you!It means more to her than to us..."Rbobin said,Running over to Beast Bot...

"Hey!This Baby's gonna be the best thing that ever happened to us,I'd like to be there!"Cyborg said with a huff...

"I'll make a video!"Speedy said with a deep breath..

"Roy...Go put on a shirt.."I said,He was standing there in a pair of black Basket ball shorts and blue socks..

"HOSPITAL!"He screamed back at me...

**XoxoX**

_"So Rave,How's all this gonna happen...I mean,Your not the happiest bunny in the magic hat.."Speedy said to me with a smile...Why did Beast Boy go tell veryone what happened that day!_

_"Well,My name is Rachel Roth.I'm a Dancer from New York,Who came to JC to start anew...Your..-"I waited for him to say his name..._

_"Roy Harper.."He said taking off his Domino mask,Wow...His eyes:Their the most beatuiful shade of green I've ever seen...Purest of pure...He looked like he was high though.._

_"Your eyes..."I said with a sigh,As I fell under his spell..._

_"Yeah,Make me sexy as fuck right?"He asked,Speedy was a good-looking guy!Ginger/Aburn hair,His taned skin and those eyes...just..woah.._

_"Shut up..."I said crossing me arms.._

_"Your eyes are beatuiful,Like the rest of you..."He said with a smile.._

_I felt a blush arrive onto my face.._

_"OHHH!Did I make Rae-Rae blush?"He said with the biggest smile i've ever seen..._

_"Speedy,I will throw you out of the window..."I threatened.._

_**XoxoX**_

"ROY!"I heard a familiar voice shout...Ollie..

I turned around to see Oliver,Dinah and Bruce...Why would be here?He hates kids!

"Hey.."I said with a smile..

"Rae Okay?"Dinah asked with a worried smile..

"...I can't even be in there...Her Mom's there and they're having a heart-to-heart moment and it just makes me think...I've never had a Mom and I don't know much about being a Dad..."I said truthfully...

"Neither did I,But Dick turned out...ish..."Bruce said,Trying to reassure me...

The door opened,And Rachel's Mom came out of the room...Which means I have to go back in...Yay

"She's fine,Her heads out and Raven's a little...un-easy..."She said with a awkward look on her young face,I see where Rae gets it from..

I slowly entered the room,Where I saw Star shaking one of the nurses...God help me!I dragged Star away from the nurse and over to the bed where Rae was giving birth to our kid...Don't tell her,But we're having a girl!PROUD SOON-TO-BE DAD OVER HERE!I saw Star filming the birth...SHe was doing pretty well for someone of her smarts...

"ROY!"Raven screamed...I'm gonna call her Rachel...Makes it less awkward...I say that word so much...Awkward...I'm gonna say because insted!

"Hey Baby-Doll..."I said taking her hand,I heard a slight crack...It was my hand breaking...

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"She shouted at me,Her pretty blue-indigo eyes flaring red...

"When I'm done paying child support..."I said,We really should get married or something...I feel like an ass because I didn't marry her!Brave Bow would be so ashamed...

"AGGH!"She screamed...I bet it hurts...

"Okay Miss Roth,One big Push and the Babys out..."The midwife said,I really can't pay attention to these people!

"Come on Rae,Get her out and then kill me..."I said with a smile...

"Did you just say her?"She said with a push and a scream...

"She's out!"The Midwife screamed...

**XoxoX**

"Friend Raven,Your bumgorf is very beautiful!"Starfire said to her,Looking at our new baby was...Amazing...to know that something I accidentally did...made a person!A very small person,She was so tiny at 5 pounds 7 was pale like her Mom with big rosey cheeks,A cute button nose and a small amount...of strawberry blonde hair!Am I proud that she's ginger...YES!She hasn't opened her eyes yet,She's been sleeping for the last almost woke up when we dressed her in her dippier and baby grow was white and said 'Mommy's favorite present',Which was paired with an adorable pair of ugg boots gifted from Ollie..

"Like her Mom..."I said looking at her,She was cradled in Raven's had the brightest smile on her face,That know one would ever see!

"And she's ginger...like her Dad..."Raven said to me,I smiled...Poor thing...

"What's her name?"The midwife said...Why is she still here!Ollie and the others left...Why is she here!

"...Rae.."I didn't know what it was...

"Serenity,Serenity Chayton Roth-Harper..."

"...She's so ginger..."I said awkwardly.I thought that my child would have black hair...and her child would have black hair...and so on!

"Serenity Roy,Serenity's so Ginger..."Star said with a smile...

*Knock**knock*

"ENTER!"I shouted,Raven gave me a look...Oh right...Baby..

"Heeey Ya'll!"It was Cyborg and Beast Boy...As Cyborg and Beast Boy,Because...I Roy Harper actually knew them!Like how Clark Kent 'knows' Superman!

"Hey"I said,Raven just waved...

"Awww,Look at the baby ginger..."Beast Boy said with a smile..

"Her name's Serenity,Learn it."I said with a on the edge of the bed is a full time job,You can't move your feet or you fall!

"Roy,Do you wanna sit with her for a while...there's something I need to take care of..."Raven said to me with a smile,She slowly handed Serenity with a very small smile on her face.I know how hold a baby and everything(Constant training by the JL!) butyou can't help but break the fear of dropping your own child...you know?

As I took her in my arms for the first time, saw our future together!Teaching her how to dance,Ride a bike,Send smoke signals,Weave,Respect the land,Shoot a bow and arrow,Cook,Be good looking at all times!

"...Click..."Star said as I cradled her for the first time...Kodak moment

She was so warm,And felt perfect in my arms...She moved around a bit and made a little noise,Oh crap...Raven was in the Bathroom or something and I didn't know how to calm her down if she started crying...

"Hey,Hey Baby Falcon...Don't make a sound.."I whispered to her..

"Falcon?"Cyborg asked tilting his head slightly...

"Her Middle Names Chayton,It mean's Falcon in Native American..."I said with a smile...

"She slowly opened her big eyes to reveal her Light Blue-Green eyes with Gold and Violet flecks...They were like water,The pure clearness of them was magical...No Idea where she got them from!I know the Green was from me and the Violet flecks from Rae...But those golden flecks and that blue!Those made no sense,My Dad's eyes were green and my Mom's were apparently Brown as Dad once said...

"Oh Wow,Her eyes are stunning!"Cyborg said peering over with the others...Which made her cry!Was it from the glowing red eye,Orange alien or Green dude!

"Aw,Little Bumgorf is crying!I shall sing!"Starfire announced Standing from the bedside chair in a proper manor...

I felt my face drop and I'm sure Cyborg and Beast Boy knew it too,With them escorting her out of the room...few,Dogged a stray arrow there!But crying baby...Maybe singing her a song won't be such a bad idea...I DON'T KNOW ANY LULLABY'S!Oh...I know one song..

"_Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like_  
_On a-Jupiter and Mars_  
_In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words, baby, kiss me"_I sung slowly to her,She had actually stopped crying..And was looking at me with her half open eyes...

_"Fill my heart with song_  
_And let me sing for ever more_  
_You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_  
_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words, I love you"_I heard clapping from behind be,It was Raven...

"Worlds best dad over here!"She said in a wisper...

"Have to be Rae,I never got to know mine...I want to make sure she lives an amazing life...with both of her parents.."I said looking at her...

"She opened her eyes?"Raven said walking over to us with a took another shower and put on some black PJ's in about 10 minutes...I can tell by her wet hair by the way

"Yeah,It's has these gold flecks in her eyes...I don't have that gene...Do you?"I asked,Her smile soon faded...

"No...Not at all..."...That was a lie..

**XoXoX**

**End of Chapter!Happy New Year peoples...It's 1:10am when this is being uploaded BTW!My Mums not caring today!**


End file.
